Let There Be Life
by Autobot Chromia
Summary: Ratchet is sparked with Wheeljacks sparkling. How does she deal with her pregnancy? Genderswap on Ratchet's side. A continuation of Sparkling Prime but can stand alone. WheeljackxRatchet pairing. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1 Starting Off

Chapter 1 Starting Off

"So...Ratchet and Wheeljack are together."Jack said aloud.

"And Ratchet's pregnant!"Miko exclaimed.

"Miko,I think It's time to go home."Bulkhead said.

"Aw...but Bulkie-"

"All of you should be taken home."Arcee said.

Bumblebee buzzed to Rafael who nodded. He started to head down as Bumblebee transformed.

"See ya' guys."Raf said as he went towards the yellow and black Camaro.

"Take it easy,Bee."Ratchet said.

"Congratulations,Ratchet."Raf said as he ducked inside.

"Come on,Jack."Arcee said,twirling around her servos and contracting into a motorcycle.

Jack nodded as Bulkhead transformed. He put on his helmet as Miko hopped in.

"See ya' later,doc bot!"Miko said.

"Good bye,Miko."Ratchet said,rather relieved.

Jack was now on Arcee,and signalad a good-bye as they drove away,followed by Bulkhead. Ratchet found herself alone with Optimus Prime.

"Ratchet."Optimus started.

"I know, I didn't mean for it to happen."Ratchet said."A sparkling in a war!"

"We will just have to take extra precautions."Optimus said.

"Yo-you're not angry?"Ratchet asked.

Optimus shook his helm."Why would I be angry for a new life?"

"And a new mouth to feed,another frame to care for."Ratchet said.

"Everything will be taken care of. The sparkling will get proper care,and be well protected."Optimus said.

"You sound like you want the thing more then I do."Ratchet said.

"I know you don't mean that."Optimus replied.

Ratchet sighed."I'm just worried."

"As you should be."Optimus replied."But not about if we can handle it. You should be worried about your health."

"My health?"Ratchet asked,surprised.

"If I understand correctly, pregnant bots need medical grade."Optimus said calmly.

Ratchet sighed. Curse Optimus Prime's knowledge of everything! Medical grade took so long to make.

"I'll do it later."Ratchet said,turning to go to her med-bay.

She was going to make some more of that anti-virus she had made for Bumblebee. She could work on the medical grade later. The others had taken the children home early,it was only noon on a Saturday, she had pleanty of time.

Soon the others returned. Some went on scouting missions,some went patrolling,others just hung around base, doing random chores. Evening came faster then Ratchet had originally thought,and still she hadn't made the nmedical grade Optimus had told her to.

"I can do it later."she told herself.

Her tank was grinding,the sparkling taking most of her nurishment. She went out as the others already had cubes,and took one for herself.

"Ratchet,that doesn't look like medical grade."Optimus sad as he came up behind her.

Ratchet spun around,cube in hand,feeling like a youngling caught with their hand in the energon cookie jar.

"I'm getting to it. I just grabbed a regulat cube for now."Ratchet said.

"That will only make you sick."Optimus said.

"I'll be fine. It's just one cube."Ratchet said,turning away.

She proceeded to take a very large sip. Optimus hook his helm and let the femme finish her cube. She'd regret it, but she had made her choice. The cube was soon finished and disposed of.

"Now will you-"

"Yes,yes."Ratchet inturrupted,onviously annoyed."I'll go work on the medical grade."

Ratchet then left to go back to the med-bay and work on the energon. She soon had a few cubes made,and a few being worked on. Her tank started to churn though,and she was now regretting drinking that regular grade cube.

"Are you all right?" a familiar voice asked behind her.

Wheeljack was answered with Ratchet leaning over to a waste bin and purging up the cube she had just eaten.

"Peachy."Ratchet said as she straightned up again.

"What?"Wheeljack asked.

"A human expression."Ratchet said,rolling her optics."It means everything is just fine."

Wheeljack nodded, raising an optic ridge in slight disbelief.

"Just my good-bye to regular grade."Ratchet said,holding up a cube of medical grade,and looking at it.

"Are you upset?"Wheeljack asked.

"Not anymore."Ratchet answered him."Don't worry."


	2. Chapter 2 Hormones

Chapter 2 Hormones

It had been about a month since Team Prime found out about Ratchet's being sparked. The children had asked many questions like'

"How long is a Cybertronian pregnancy",which was answered by."Nine to ten months."

Besides the time frame, Cybertronian pregnancys were very similar to human pregnancys. The carrier would become fatigued at times,needed to increase their energon and change it to a grade more healthful, and needed to remain calm. A very big differnece,was a thing calles a 'bond'.

"What is that?"Miko asked.

Ratchet had thought hard for a moment,trying to describe this action.

"A bond is something that lets the sparkling know what I am feeling,and lets me know what the sparkling is feeling."Ratchet had said at last.

"So,doesn't that mean you can't get irritated or hurt or anything?"Raf asked.

"Exactly."Ratchet answered.

"Can you talk through it?"Jack asked,finding himself just as interested as the younger children.

Arcee decided to join in the conversation."They can send feelings through it."

"What?"Miko exclaimed.

"If Ratchet gets irritated or sick or angry,she can try to calm the sparkling down by sending calm feelings to the sparkling."Arcee explained. She looked at Ratchet to make sure she had explained it right,and was rewarded with a quick nod.

"That's cool."Miko said with a shrug.

The Japanese girl then went off to find her guardian. Arcee left to look at the moniter,and Jack went with her. Ratchet looked at the only human left alone,Rafael. He was on his laptop,and a smile flitted across his face from time to time.

"What are you doing?"Ratchet asked.

"I'm watching a video."Raf said,pausing the screen.

"May I see?"Ratchet asked,curious.

Miko had come around as well,and watched as Raf started the video over. It was a video of a dog,a pug to be exact,in Ireland. It had something wrong with it,and when it ran, would hoplessly flop around and tumble. A human had voiced over it in a high, robotic voice. It was supposed to be the pug singing about it's problem,and about it's family.

"The poor thing!"Miko exclaimed."That voice is so cheesy!"

A snorting sound came from behind them,and both humans turned in curiosity to see Ratchet with ahand over over her mouth. SHe turned away,her back shaking. SHe double over,and burst out laughing as the dog continued to sing.

"Ratchet?"Miko asked.

"Are you all right?"Raf asked,worried.

Ratchet couldn't stop laughing,she could barely breathe! Bulkhead had heard the noise,and went over to see.

"Ratchet,what is going on?"

"Bulk..the..."Ratchet laughed,trying to compose herself. She was holding her sides,which were starting to ache.

"The what?"Bulkhead asked,placing a hand on the laughing femmes shoulder. He was starting to chuckle a bit himself.

"The video!"Ratchet finally choked out. She took a few deep breaths and finally stopped laughing. She couldn't wipe the smile from her faceplates though.

Raf started the video over again,for the third time. Bulkhead only watched half of it,before shaking his helm.

"Is that is?"Bulkhead asked.

Ratchet had started to laugh again at it,but stopped.

"Is that it? That is hysterial!"she took another deep breath before leaving.

"What was that all about?"Miko asked,looking ready to laugh herself just from the medic's outburst.

"Hormones."Arcee said,coming over.

Bulkhead groaned,hating to talk about anything related to pregnancy or what some concidered 'femme talk'.

"Bulkhead."Arcee rolled her optic. The ex-wrecker shrugged."If you think that was something,just you wait."

"What do you mean?"Raf asked.

"You were lucky you showed her something she concidered funny. Just wait until she gets angry or sad."Arcee said.

"Um,o-okay."Raf said,unsure.

The bots and humans went about the rest of their day,without any more outbursts.

A few days later,Ratchet was surprised to see the guardians coming in with the children.

"Why are you not at school?"Ratchet asked as they exited and the three bots transformed back to robot mode.

"Schools out."Raf said."The years done."

"Yep! You're gonna be seen' us a whole lot more!"Miko said,practically bouncing with excitement.

Ratchet nodded absently.

"Are you waiting for something?"Jack decided to ask.

"Wheeljack."Ratchet ansered,irritated."He said he would be here hours ago."

A engine rumbling and coming closer inturrupted Ratchet from continuing anything she was going to say. Wheeljack pulled up,and transformed.

"Hey."he said,looking at Ratchet with a smile.

"Don't you 'hey' me."Ratchet said angerly."You were supposed to be here hours ago!"

"Don't get upset."Wheeljack said calmly."I lost track of the time. I was-"

"Not paying attention to anything! You never do!"Ratchet shouted.

Wheeljack was slightly taken back by this outburst,as were the others who were listening.

"Why are you yelling? I was only-"

"I don't anything you were doing was anything important."Ratchet huffed.

"Maybe if you'd let me speak I could tell you."Wheeljack said,raising his voice as well.

"Don't you yell at me!"Ratchet shouted."How many times do you show up late? All ways playing in your ship. All ways tinkering!"

"Would you just let me explain?"Wheeljack asked, obviously angry.

"Explain what? That you are a selfish son a Python who cares for nobody but himself?"Ratchet shouted.

"Ratchet."Optimus said,cutting in. This had gone far enough,and Optimus hated swearing.

"Shut up."Ratchet snapped. Optimus took a step back,clamping his mouth shut."Now,you glitch, just what was it that you just had to do?"

"Maybe I just won't tell you now."Wheeljack said.

" 'Jackie."Bulkhead said under his breath.

"Fine. You want to know? I was making a cradel."Wheeljack said loudle.

"A-a what?"Ratchet asked,her angry dissapearing,remorse setting in.

"That's right."Wheeljack said,coming closer and shaking a finger."A cradel. That's what was keeping me. Happy now?"

"W-Wheeljack I-I..."Ratchet's voice hitched.

She spun around,a covering her face. A soft sob came from her,and she quickly left the room and ran towards her berthroom. Wheeljack looked just as upset,not about to cry,but upset. He sighed as Bulkhead rested a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll go talk to her."Wheeljack said as he went towards the berthroom door.

Wheeljack knocked softly a few times,calling out Ratchet's name. As there was no answer,he pushed the door open. Ratchet stood facing a corner,her face burried in her hands.

"Ratchet, I didn't meant to ye-"

"I'm sorry."Ratchet sobbed,not facing him."I-I had no right to snap at you."

"It's all right."Wheeljack said,coming towards her.

"No,it's not."Ratchet cried.

"Come here."Wheeljack said,laying a hand on her servo.

Ratchet turned around,burring her face on his chasis. He stood there,letting her cry for a few moments. She started to stop crying,her intakes hitching from time to time.

"Better?"Wheeljack asked.

Ratchet nodded."I'm sorry."she repeated.

"No reason to."Wheeljack said.

"Is what you said true though? Are you really making a cradle?"Ratchet asked.

"Yep."Wheeljack nodded.

"Thank you."Ratchet said.

"Kid's gonna need a place to sleep."Wheeljack answeres.

Ratchet nodded in agreement. The two went back out to the main hangar, to join the others.


	3. Chapter 3 Battle, Plans,and Capture

Chapter 3 Battle, Plans,and Capture

Months past. Ratchet was in her third month. Nothing really happened those other two months. Ratchet did learn to control her outbursts,and they happened less and less frequently. Bulkhead did have to learn the hard way not to come in covered in mud. His helm could second that,as it still had a small dent from where Ratchet's wrench had met it.

The only other thing that had happened was that she was starting to show. Her stomach plating bulged slightly. She was slightly surprised,as she wasn't supposed to show at all until at least late into the fourth month.

It didn't matter now. The moniter was beeping,and the AUtobots had to go and stop the Decepticons. Wheeljack was joining them this time as he was on base during the sighting.

"Just be careful."Ratchet said as she opened the ground bridge.

"Don't worry,I will."Wheeljack said as he ran through after the others into the forest.

Ratchet waited in worry until she received a call she didn't want to her.

:Optimus to base:

:I'm here.: Ratchet commed back.

:We require your assitance.:Optimus said.:The 'Cons are gone,so you don;t need to worry for your safety.:

:I don't worry about my safety.:Ratchet said as she hurried through the bridge.

She looked around the woods. Bulkhead,Bumblebee,Arcee and Optimus were fine. Wheeljack sat under a tree,favoring a servo. It leaked energon all over the ground,forming a small pool. The injury wasn't bad,just needed to be patched up.

"The rest of you can head through the bridge."Ratchet said.

Optimus nodded."Bumblebee,stay here in case of another Decepticon sighting."

Bumblebee whirred his understanding. Ratchet started to patch Wheeljack's servo as the others went through the bridge.

"I thought I told you to be careful."Ratchet scolded.

"I was,until that 'Con snuck up behind me."Wheeljack said. He flinched as Ratchet touched a nerve,

"Sorry,just hold on. Almost done."Ratchet said. She finished attaching the wires back together,and had stopped the energon from leaking out."There."

Wheeljack moved it around."Good as new."he said.

"It should be. I fixed it."Ratchet said."Bee you can go through now,we'll be through in a minute. I want to give tjis mech a piece of my mind."

Bumblebee nodded before hurring through the bridge.

"Hormones again?"Wheeljack teased.

"This has nothing with being sparked."Ratchet said."I just want you to be more careful."

"I am. I will be."Wheeljack said,quickly changing his answer as Ratchet gave him a dirty look.

"Wheeljack,as a sire you have a responcibilty to the sparkling as well as me. If you get hurt and I can't save you-"Ratchet stopped,shuddering at the thought,

"I won't."Wheeljack said."I'll be more careful. Promice."

Ratchet sighed. "All right."

"Let's go."Wheeljack said,pointing Ratchet towards the still open ground bridge.

The two went through and it closed. If they had been paying attention, they might have noticed a large metal device watching them. Recording their every word. Laserbeak was in the woods,listening to Wheeljack and Ratchet's converstaion. He suddenly went up in a gentle movement,taking to the skies like an eagle. It left a barely noticable trail in the sky by the tip of it's wings brushing against the clouds.

Soundwave stood on top of the 'Nemesis',awaiting Laserbeaks return. Laserbeak swooped down to meet his master,and attached himself to Soundwave's chasis. Soundwave stood still a moment,in the darkness of the night. He was downloading what Laserbeak had recorded. His mask had a wave line on it and moved as the voices of Wheeljack and Ratchet were heard.

"...nothing with being sparked."Soundwave paused it and fast fowarded."Wheeljack,as a sire..."That was all the mech needed to hear.

He soon found himself before Lord Megatron. He replayed the clips he had listened to,and Megatron listened with great interest.

"So,the Autobot medic has gotten herself sparked?"Megatron asked himself aloud."You have done well,Soundwave."

Soundwave made a slight bowing motion with his helm.

"I will put this information to good work."Megatron said before dismissing the silent mech.

Megatron had a plan. A plan in which involved the medic a great deal. A month later he had some of his Vehicons back in the forest, pretending to mine for scraps of energon crystals.

"Autobots,we have another sighting."Optimus said,turning form the moniter.

"Again?"Bulkhead asked.

"Where are they this time?"Arcee asked.

"They are in the same area they were before."Optimus said."I sense this is a trap of some kind. We will proceed with great caution."

Ratchet started the ground bridge,again. The Autobots didn't have the help of Wheeljack this time,so they were going to have to be extra careful. Those Vehicons were everywhere! They were serverly outnumbered,and Bumblebee payed for it in the end. His pede had been badly shot,and rendered him unable to stand. Optimus called for Ratchet's assitance only after he was quite sure that Ratchet would not be placed in any kind of unnecessary danger.

"Hold on,Bumblebee."Ratchet said calmly."I'll get ya' fixed up."

Bumblebee nodded. Ratchet turned off the pain sensors in the area and proceeded to piece Bumblebee's pede back together. Everything was perfect,except for the fact that a very large piece of his armor plating was missing. Ratchet glanced around,looking for it. It wasn't good to have all those wires and energon lines exposed.

Ratchet thought she noticed something yellow under some bushes,a few yards away. As she went over to get it,she noticed that he was completely blocked from the others view. She hurridly bent down to get the missing piece.

Suddenly,she felt herself being yanked back violently,a hand being placed over her mouth to muffle the cry for help. She struggled and kicked,but her captor held her tighter. A ground bridge was being opened,and she was being dragged towards it. SHe struggled harder,and then did the only other thing she could do. She bit the hand that covered her mouth. The 'Con's hand moved away with an angered and pained hiss.

"Help!"Ratchet screamed as loud as she could.

"Shut up."the Vehicon ordered,putting his hand over her mouth again.

Ratchet struggled harder as she saw th eothers tear through the bushes and run towards the closing bridge. Her optics widened with fear and horror as it closed and she found herself on board the warship, the 'Nemesis'.

"Ratchet!"Optimus shouted as the bridge closed."No!"

"They took Ratchet!"Bulkhead said angerly.

"Who's gonna tell Wheeljack?"Arcee asked.

Bumblebee buzzed and whirred.

"Why you?"Bulkhead asked.

/Because it's my fault Ratchet's been taken./ Bumblebee whirred.

"It was not your,or anybody elses, fault,Bumblebee."Optimus said."We must return to base and find the ships signal."


	4. Chapter 4 Torture and Torment

Chapter 4 Torture and Torment

Ratchet found herself chained to the ceiling,slightly elevated. It might not have been so bad if she hadn't been in her fourth month. For some strange reason she was larger then she should be. She didn't worry about that now,she was worried about the fate of the sparkling.

The door opened,letting blinding light stream into the dark room. Ratchet looked away as her optics adjusted. Megatron,Soundwave,and Knock Out where there.

"My,my."Knock Out said."Just what have you been doing? Sparked I see."

"Yes."Ratchet answered."And that leaves me to wonder how you ever found out."

Soundwave took a step foward,and played the clips that Laserbeak had recorded of Ratchet and Wheeljack.

"Figures,dirty 'Con listening in on a private conversation."Ratchet muttered,putting extra emphasis on the word 'private'.

Megatron smiled evily at the white and orange femme.

"Well,what do you want to know,not that I'd tell ya'."Ratchet said.

"Nothing,medic."Megatron said.

Ratchet's optics widened as he heard that. That means they simply wanted to kill him,or the sparkling,or both.

"Knock Out,Soundwave, follow me."Megatron ordered.

The two mechs followed him out.

"What is it,Lord Megatron?"Knock Out asked.

"I do not wish for the psarkling to be harmed intentionally."Megatron said.

"B-but why?"Knock Out asked.

"You may harm the medic any way you like,but do not touch her stomach."Megatron said.

"Of course,but what are your intentions for such rules?"Knock Out asked.

"The Autbots will attempt a rescue,and I will allow them to succeed."Megatron ignored the shocked look from Knock Out and continued."They will help the medic,and possibly even save the sparkling. If she doesn't miscarry,that is."

"Okay,"Knock Out said,still confused.

"Labour is more painful then anything we could inflict upon her. And time consuming. The medic will be not only a handful,but a burden to the Autobots,who will take care of her"

"I see now."Knock Out said.

"Good."Megatron said."I will leave you in charge of the torture."

"Why thank you,Lord Megatron."Knock Out said with a bow.

Megatron nodded his approval before leaving with Soundwave. Knock Out went back to the holding cell. Ratchet was hanging there,not even bothering to look up as he entered.

"Do you know how easy it would be to extinguish two lives with one swipe?"Knock Out asked,taking out his medical blades and started to spin them.

Ratchet tensed up as he slowly came foward and went towards the stomach. Ratchet closed her optics as she felt the breeze from the whirring blade. She opened them as she heard laughter.

"Made ya' squirm."Knock Out said,before thrusting it into her servo.

Ratchet held back a yell of pain. She would not give this Decepticon the pleasure of knowing that he broke her. She glared at him,with hate in her optics. Knock Out didn't hesitate as he slashed her other servo,followed by her pedes.

"There. That should do for now." Knock Out said with a smirk at the limp femme,slightly elevated off of the ground.

Ratchet waited until the door had closed a second time before letting out a groan. She could feel the destress signals coming from the sparkling. She tried to send back some soothing pulses,but they were weak and she knew it.

Time went on in such a way. Knock Out would come in and torture her in different ways,always threatening the sparkling. Always pretending to go towards her stomach. If she had heard what Megatron had said about not harming the sparkling,she wouldn't have been so afraid.

Knock Out was there again. It must have been her third day there,but she had lost count. Days,hours,minutes,and seconds were jumpled into one endless unit. Knock Out would come in periodically and slit her,her burn her,or dent her,or scratch her. He had just finished another session,and was looking over his work.

"My,my, aren't we docile today?"Knock Out stated in a smug voice.

He was not surprised at all by her weakened state,having lost most of her energon and not having anything to replace it with. The only time she moved is when she flinched or shied away as he would go towards her bulging stomach plates. She muttered something under her breath,

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that." Knock Out said in a non-apologetic tone.

"Go frag yourself,slagger."Ratchet repeated,only slightly louder then a whisper.

Knock Out simply laughed as he turned to leave. Ratchet felt her systems shutting down,leaving her in stasis.

"O-Optimus,I think I've got something."Bulkhead said,turning from the moniter.

For the now almost four days Ratchet had been missing,each bot had been trying nonstop to pinpoint the coordinates of the 'Nemesis'. They had all been taking turns, searching and scanning.

Optimus went over to the moniter.

"Well done,Bulkhead."Optimus said. "We need to get to Ratchet now while we have the coordinates."

"But how can we all go? Someone needs to work the bridge."Arcee said.

"I might be able to help with that."Wheeljack said,coming up.

"Wheeljack,how ya' doin'?"Bulkhead asked.

"I'm fine."Wheeljack replied.

In truth,he looked tired. He hadn't recharged much,and when he did it was full of nightmares about Ratchet. He had tried to take his mind off of it ,for a time, by working on a device. He held it now in his hands.

"We can all go,this little thing can open and close the bridge."Wheeljack said."Just put your coordinates in before and press the button."

Wheeljack demonstrated and hesitated over the button. He had the coordinates for the 'Nemesis' on the hand held device,and wanted to make sure everyone was ready before he opened the bride. Optimus gave him a small nod,and the bridge whirred to life. The five bots ran through and Wheeljack closed the bridge behind them.

"Where do you think they're keeping her?"Arcee asked.

Bumblebee began to buzz and whirr quietly.

Bulkhead nodded."The brig."

Ratchet was barely awake when the Autobots boarded the warship. She was about to go into stasis when a sharp pain jerked her awake. She cried out,her hands forming fists as her entire from contracted. The pain in her midsection started to ebb away,and she relaxed,panting.

"No."she said,silently and full of fear."Please,little one. It's not your time."

"Arcee,Bulkhead,stand guard."Optimus said as they reached the brig and stood before the only closed and locked door.

"You would think there would be more security. Guards or something."Bulkhead said as he and Arcee took places on the opposite side of the door.

Optimus quickly typed in a code to open the door,and was surprised that it worked on the first time.

"Ratchet!"Wheeljack exclaimed.

"'J-jack..."Ratchet strained,her voice full of static.

Optimus lowered the chains until she lay on the floor. Wheeljack quickly had the chains off,which revealed raw wrist joints. Bumblebee stood to the side,weapons ready,slightly traumatized as the femme tried to push herself to an upright position. Just as Ratchet was about to sit up,she fell to the ground,clutching her midsection,shouting in pain.

"Ratchet! What's wrong?"Wheeljack asked,taking her hand as she continued to yell.

Optimus knew what was going on. He knew there wasn't much time left for either sparkling or carrier. Ratchet was panting as the pain subsided,and Optimus scooped her up in his servos. Wheeljack had his long swords out,ready to protect his bondmate.

"Wheeljack,open the bridge."Optimus said.

"I can't do it here. It will only open the same place we came in."Wheeljack said.

/But that's the other side of the ship!"Bumblebee whirred.

"Then we must hurry."Optimus said.

The three rushed from the room,and passed bulkhead and Arcee.

"Primus."Arcee said as she saw Ratchet.

They quickly made it through the halls. They were in such a rush,no one noticed the Vehicons around the bend. The Vehicons stopped in shock at the Autobots. They had not received the order to let them go.

"Steve,it's the Autobots!"one Vehicon said,begining to shoot.

"I know,I know!"Steve replied,shooting as well.

Optimus held Ratchet back as the others went ahead,shooting back. Arcee jumped on top of the Vehicon addresed as Steve and punched his visor,shattering it.

"Hurry."Wheeljack said,ramming his blades into the chasis of another Vehicon.

Ratchet suddenly let out a yell,and began to curl up. She grunted,trying not to scream. She relaxed just as suddenly,falling completely limp and panting. Out of nowhere,Soundwave appeared. The Vehicons stopped shooting as he stood there,silently. He neither moved nor made a sound. The Autobots didn't stop to ask him what was happening,and ran towards the area they had boarded.

"Wheeljack-"

"Bridge,got it."Wheeljack finished for the Prime.

A bridge whirred open,and they ran through,it closing behind them.


	5. Chapter 5 A Scare

Chapter 5 A Scare

Optimus quickly placed Ratchet on a berth in her own med-bay. Arcee was in there as well,as she and Optimus were the only ones who knew a bit about medicine. Ratchet was panting,a hand over her stomach plating,optics closed tight.

"Ratchet,you need to tell us what to do."Optimus said.

Ratchet vented a few times before telling them how to fix her. When she was in the middle of telling them what to put in the I.V. drip,she stopped talking. Both bots turned to look at her. Her face was between shocked and pained,and she suddenly let out a yell. SHe started to sit up,curling in on her stomach.

"No!"Arcee exclaimed."Optimus,we have to push her down."

Optimus took Ratchet's shoulders and gently pushed her down. It was obvious that she was trying to lay flat as well,but her systems were making her push. She moaned and shouted as the pain finally subsided,leaving her breathless.

"Where...where were we?"she panted.

"You were telling us what to do with the I.V."Arcee said.

"Oh,right."Ratchet said.

She continued on,stopping every so often as another contraction hit her. They were begening to go away,which was a good thing. If they hadn't began to go away,but in fact had continued on or become stronger,losing the sparkling would have been imminent. Now there was a tiny glimer of hope for it.

"Ratchet."Arcee said."Ratchet!"

"Wha-"Ratchet jerked back.

She couldn't stay awake much longer. Her systems were trying to put her in emergency stasis,but she couldn't. If she did,then Optimus and Arcee wouldn't know what to do.

After many hours,Optimus left the med-bay and went into the main hangar. Wheeljack was sitting there,waiting. He looked very worried,and was fidgiting. Bulkhead and Bumblebee had stayed with him. As Optimus came in,Wheeljack jumped up.

"How is she?"he asked.

"Weak."Optimus answered,sounding somewhat tired."But she should be fine. She is resting."

"And-and the..."Wheeljack found it hard to ask,afraid of the answer he might get."The sparkling?"

"It's fine."Optimus said."You can go see her."

Wheeljack gave a quick nod before rushing into the med-bay. Arcee was adjusting the drip on the I.V. She turned as Wheeljack entered.

"Just be careful."she said quietly before exiting the med-bay,leaving Wheeljack alone with Ratchet.

He pulled the chair over from the desk and sat down. "Ratchet?"he said quietly.

"'Jack?"Ratchet answered softly.

"I'm here."he said,taking her hand.

"The sparkling's fine."Ratchet said in a near whisper.

"What about you? Are you going to be okay?"Wheeljack asked.

"I'll be fine."Ratchet said,nearly loosing her voice.

"Get some rest."Wheeljack said.

"You too."Ratchet said hoarsly.

Wheeljack started to stand up,but Ratchet held onto his hand tighter. He looked at her,her face was still full of fear,and she looked ready to cry. She opened her mouth to speak,but no sound came out. Wheeljack nodded,understanding. Ratchet's optics were begging him to stay. He laid down on the berth next to her,and she snuggled into his side. Soon both bots were in recharge,side by side.


	6. Chapter 6 Finding Out

Chapter 6 Finding Out

Author's Note: This is super fun to write! Thank you all for your reviews! *looking at you Dragonfly for your genderswap idea* This is easy to write as my own carrier is currently pregnant with baby number 5! (I'm the 1'st) No idea what the baby is yet,or even if it's twins! 

Again,thank you all for your support! Just out of curiosity,should Ratchet get sick early in the 9th month?

Another month went by since Ratchet's incident with the Decepticons. She was still nervous if they were sighted,but nothing ever really happened. Now at five months,Ratchet knew something was up with the sparkling.

"What is going on?"Ratchet asked out loud in the main hangar.

"What's the matter?"Bulkhead asked.

"This!"Ratchet exclaimed,motioning to her rather large midsection."I am only five months,and look like I'm seven!"

"What's the difference?"Bulkhead asked.

Ratchet scoffed and turned away. Arcee had overheard,and came over to speak with the white and orange femme.

"Hey,Ratchet, it's about time to find out, isn't it?"Arcee asked.

"Find out what?"Wheeljack asked.

"Gender."Ratchet said simply."I'll be in med-bay."

"Need help?"Arcee asked.

"If you wish."Ratchet replied.

The two femmes went into the med-bay. Ratchet lay down on th berth,and Arcee got out a moniter. She held it over Ratchet's stomach. A small screen showed movement,but something didn't look right.

"Um,Ratchet?"Arcee said."What is that?"

"Let me see."Ratchet said. Arcee turned the screen to Ratchet."Why it's..."her voice trailed off.

"Ratchet?"Arcee asked.

"Get Wheeljack."Ratchet said.

"Why?"Arcee asked.

"Just get him!"Ratchet barked.

Arcee jumped up and quickly got Wheeljack. He was confused,but went into the med-bay. Bulkhead and Bumblebee went closer to listen.

"That won't be necessary."Arcee said.

"Why not?"Bulkhead asked.

"By the way Ratchet looked there's going to be some shouting."Arcee said.

And true to her word,there was.

"You glitch!"Ratchet shouted.

"Before you start cussing,can you tell me what I did?"Wheeljack asked.

"You got me sparked!"Ratchet shouted.

"Yeah,that's kind of been known for a few months."Wheeljack said.

"With spark twins!"Ratchet yelled.

"What?"Wheeljack exclaimed,taking a step back."Sparked...twins?"

"Both mechs."Ratchet said."Sparked twins. I am going to have sparked twins! Do you know how hard that is?"

"Spark twins?"Wheeljack mumbled."Two of them?"

"Yes! Look at athe screen! Count them! Two!"Ratchet shouted.

"Well,that explains some things."Wheeljack said,eyeing her stomach plating.

"Are you calling me fat?"Ratchet asked.

"No,of course not."Wheeljack said.

Ratchet struggled to get up. It was rather humerous,the way she had to propell herself to a sittnig position,and wiggle to the side of the berth. Wheeljack took her servo and pulled her to her pedes. She gave him a small slap on his shoulder,not hard,but meant it. She then left the med-bay.

"Here she comes,act natural."Bulkhead said quickly.

Every bot in the main hangar quickly turned and focused on whatevr was closest to them. Ratchet scoffed as she saw them,all trying to play innocent.

"Puh-leese."Ratchet said."I know you all heard that."

Bumblebee was the first to drop the act.

/Is it really twins,Ratchet?/he asked,his optics shining.

"Yes. Both mechs."Ratchet said.

"Congratulations."Optimus said,his optics shining as well.

Ratchet shrugged and headed to her berthroom.

"Where ya' going?"Bulkhead asked.

"My room. My ankles are killing me."


	7. Chapter 7 Berthrest

Chapter 7 Berthrest

June was here today. Ratchet didn't know if she should be irritated or relieved. June had had a child before,and knew how hard it is. She kept the children down,which was a good thing.

Ratchet was sitting on the bot-sized sofa with her pedes up. Her pedes and ankles had been aching as she entered her sixth and seventh month. Her appitite had also increased. Since it was two sparklings,she had to increase her medical grade intakes. She was hungry again,and was struggling to stand up and get a cube.

"Ratchet,do you need help?"Optimus asked.

Ratchet sighed."Yes,I do."

She had not been able to stand up without some form of assistance. He stomach plating had extended so much that she had lost sight of her feet weeks ago. Her back struts would also bother her if she stood too long.

Optimus took her servo and,with some difficulty, helped Ratchet to stand up.

"Thank you."Ratchet said.

"Ratchet,what is it that you are trying to accomplish?"Optimus asked.

"I was just going to get a cube."Ratchet said.

"You could have asked."Arcee said.

"I may not be able to see them,but I know that I have two pedes capable of walking."Ratchet said.

"Not as capable as you think."Bulkhead said.

"What does that mean?"Ratchet asked,glaring at him.

"Ratchet,we have discussed it,and we think you should be put on berthrest."Optimus said.

"What? I am perfectly capable of walking!"Ratchet said.

"Maybe now,but we've seen you. You tire easily now,and bots aren't really meant to carry more then one sparkling at a time."Arcee said.

Ratchet said nothing as she simply glared at them."I do not need berthrest."

"But Ratchet-"

"No 'buts'."Ratchet inturrupted Optimus."I will walk until my pedes give out from under me!"

"Is that a promice?"Optimus asked.

"You don't really expect my pedes to give out,do you?"Ratchet asked.

"I've een it happen. Before the war that is."Arcee bots gave her a curious look."What I had siblings,and two of them were twins."

"I didn't know that you had siblings."Bulkhead said.

"It was alot like Raf's family."Arcee said,motioning towards the small boy."There were alot of us. My carrier was stubborn like Ratchet when she was with the twins. She refused berthrest after the medic perscribed it,and one day she just collapsed."

/Was she all right?/Bumblebee asked.

"Yes,after we got her in the berth."Arcee said,looking at Ratchet.

"No."Ratchet said."No if you'll excuse me."

With that,the white and orange medic went through the hall and got a cube of medical grade.

"I'll show them."Ratchet said to herself."I'll walk until the day of delivery!"

She picked up a cube and drained it. She disposed of the empty cube,and started to head back to the couch. She stoped herself though. Nobody was at the moniter. Now was her chance to prove that she didn't 'tire easily' and didn't need berthrest. She stood by the moniter, watching for anything. After ten minutes,her pedes began to feel weak and tired. After twenty minutes,she knew that she wasn't going to stand much longer.

"Slag it."Ratchet cursed under her breath as her pedes started to wobble.

"Ratchet,are you all right?"Optimus asked from behind her.

Ratchet debated answering either yes or no for a minute. "I-,er...um. I...well..."

Optimus took Ratchet's servo and took her away from the moniter. Her pedes gave out half way.

"Say it."Ratchet said as the Prime supported her large frame.

"Say what?"Optimus asked.

"Don't give me that."Ratchet said. "Just say it 'I told you so'. I know you want to."

Optimus shook his helm as he set Ratchet down on the sofa. He turned and went back to the moniter.

"Told ya' so."he whispered under his breath, inaudable to the pregnant femme falling asleep on the couch.


	8. Chapter 8 Cravings

Chapter 8 Cravings

Month eight. Eight months into this pregnancy. To Ratchet, it felt like she had been sparked for years. It felt like she had been on that sofa for alot longer. Ever since Optimus had but her on berthrest she had either sat on the couch or laid in her berth. The only time she moved was when she was being assisted to another place to sit.

She was on the couch again, bored out of her processor. She would give anything to be able to get up. She didn't have to go anywhere, just stand up, on her own. Nobot hovering around her like holo-flies.

She was also hungry. Primus was she hungry! She had just finished a cube awhile ago, but one cube being divided amongst three bots didn't go that far. She wanted to get up and get a cube, but she knew that it was out of the question. There was only one way to get the energon, and one way only. She took a breath before going about that one way.

"Wheeljack!"

"Yes?"Wheeljack asked, rushing up from where ever he had been.

"Wheeljack, I'm starving."Ratchet said, her voice pleading.

"Didn't you just eat?"Wheeljack asked.

"Jackie', don't mess with her"Bulkhead whispered from behind the white mech.

Bulkhead decided that he should warn his friend before it was too late for him. Bulkhead had said something to Ratchet a few days ago when Wheeljack had been at the 'Jackhammer'. Ratchet had not liked it. Ratchet had never feared a bot more then he had feared that sitting femme. Bulkhead had told Wheeljack about that time. Wheeljack had laughed it off, but now the white ex-wrecker was geeting worried. He did not want a ticked off, sparked up femme on his hands.

"Please, Jack?"Ratchet asked, though her voice has far from whining. Her voice dared anyone to defy her.

"All right."Wheeljack said hurridly."Anything you say, doc."

"Thank you."Ratchet replied as the ex-wrecker went to the energon vault.

He came back with the medical grade cube for Ratchet and handed it to her. She took it and quickly drained it. She set the empty cube aside.

"Jack, do you remember those special cubes back on Cybertron?"

"The frozen stuff?"Wheeljack asked.

Ratchet nodded."It could be died different colors, and even flavored differently if wanted."

"Yeah."Wheeljack replied."Didn't it come in an edible cube sometimes too?"

Ratchet nodded with a sigh."Wishful thinking."

"Wait, you want some?"Wheeljack asked. The mech had honestly thought that Ratchet's talk had simply been talk.

"I would give anything for some."Ratchet replied."Like I said, wishful thinking."

"Yeah."Wheeljack said, but he was no longer paying attention.

He stood up and left without a word. Ratchet watched him leave with curiosity, and a twinge of jealousy. She subspaced a data-pad and started to read it. It was on Cybertronian history, and had been read by the medic over ten times.

Wheeljack, meanwhile, was back at the energon vault. He held one of Ratchet's medical grade cubes and was looking at it. Bumblebee appeared behind him at looked at him curiously for a moment.

/What are you doing?/he whirred.

Wheeljack wasn't very startled at Bumblebee's voice, but he was rather surprised. "Bee, how would you like to help me make a treat for Ratchet?"

/Really?/Bumblebee whirred excitedly.

"Yep."Wheeljack replied."She has a craving for frozen energon."

Bumbleee whired a long whirr. He remembered the frozen treat when he was little. It had been one of his favorites, and still was even though none had been made in stellar cycles.

/I'll help/

"Good."Wheeljack replied, walking away.

Bumblebee followed him closely. Wheeljack walked into the lab, and set the cube down. He looked at it, trying to figure out what to do. Energon would anc could freeze, but it had to be just the right temperature or else it would turn rock solid. Not warm enough and it would stay liquid. It also had to be constantly stirred, but that's where Bumblebee would come in.

"Bee, with here. I'll be back."Wheeljack said.

Bumblebee nodded and waited for the white ex-wrecker. Wheeljack returned a few minutes later with a larger yet empty cube, a large amount of ice, and salt, and one of Ratchet's wrenches.

/What's all that for?/ Bumblebee asked.

"You'll see."Wheeljack answered.

Wheeljack took the smaller cube of medical grade and put it in the larger empty cube, so that both cubes rested in each other. He then took the ice and filled the spaces between the two cubes. Then he took the salt and sprinkled it on the ice, to keep it from melting. He handed the wrench to Bumblebee.

/What do I do with this?/Bumblebee beeped and chirruped.

"Mix the energon."Wheeljack told him."So it doesn't just harden."

Bumblebee looked at the wrench. It still had oil and grease on it from whatever Ratchet had last used it last on.

/Shouldn't it be whashed first?/

Wheeljack sighed, rolling his optics a bit."Fine, go wash it quick."

Bumblebee nodded and quickly left the room. He was just returning with the clean wrench when a deep voice stopped him.

"Bumblebee? What are you doing?"

Bumblebee didn't know how to answer at first. /Making a surprise for Ratchet/

"What do you have Ratchet's wrench for,Bumblebee?"Optimus continued to question.

/Wheeljack told me to use it, but it was dirty so I washed it off/

Optimus was now confused, though he didn't let it show. What did Bumblebee and Wheeljack need the wrench for, and why did it have to be clean? Optimus decided to just let the yellow youngling continue on his merry way, and question things further if need be.

"What took you so long?"Wheeljack grumbled.

/Sorry. Here/

Wheeljack took the clean wrench and put it in the liquid energon. He started to stirr it a bit.

"This is going to take awhile."Wheeljack said aloud."It normally would be in a churn, or something."

Bumblebee nodded, his optics glued to Wheeljacks hand.

"You want to try?"Wheeljack asked, noticing the youngling's eagerness.

Bumblebee hurridly nodded, whirring in agreement. He took the wrench and started to stirr it.

"I'm going to go check on Ratchet."Wheeljack said."Don't stop stirring."

Bumblebee nodded. Wheeljack looked back once more to make sure that Bee was doing it right. He then went to Ratchet, who was still reading.

"Anything interesting in there?"Wheeljack asked.

Ratchet looked up from her data-pad. "Yes, but not for the hundreth time."

"I'm sure you haven't read it a hundred times."Wheeljack replied.

"Wanna bet?"Ratchet asked, her voice getting somewhat harsh.

Wheeljack backed off."Okay, you read it a hundred times."

Ratchet just smirked. Suddenly, a metalic banging reached their audios.

"What is that?"Wheeljack asked, glancing around.

"The sparklings."Ratchet said, placing a hand on her stomach plating.

"What are they doing?"Wheeljack asked.

"Moving."Ratchet answered, shifting uncomfortable."And kicking."

"Does it hurt?"Wheeljack asked.

"No."Ratchet said, shifting again."But not exactly pleasant."

Wheeljack nodded."I'll be back."

"Where are you going now?"Ratchet complained.

"You'll see."Wheeljack answered, returning to Bumblebee.

/Almost done/the yellow youngling whirred happily.

Wheeljack glanced at the energon. It had thickened quite a bit, and was very cold. Bumblebee removed the energon covered wrench and laid it aside.

"FInished."Wheeljack agreed."Ratchet's gonna love this."

/Can I clean the wrench?/Bumblebee asked.

"Clean the-oh."Wheeljack rolled his optics a bit at Bumblebee's innocent request."Yeah, you can clean the wrench."

Bumblebee let out a whirr that sounded very similar to a cheer. He took the wrench and started to 'clean it off' by sucking the frozen energon stuck to it off. Wheeljack had to admit, the look on Bumblebee's face was priceless. He shook his helm and went back to Ratchet. He sat down next to her, keeping the cube out of sight.

"What are you doing, Wheeljack?"Ratchet asked, setting aside her data-pad.

"Nothing."Wheeljack said innocently enough to raise suspision from any bot.

"Wheeljack."Ratchet said firmly. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing."Wheeljack continued, his face sowing an amused smile.

"Wheeljack!"Ratchet nearly shouted.

"Okay, okay."Wheeljack said, taking the cube from behind his back.

"Wheeljack, is that..."Ratchet asked, letting her voice trail off in surprise.

"Yep."Wheeljack replied, handing her the cube.

"Wheeljack! I could kiss you!"Ratchet exclaimed, proceeding to do said action to a very surprised Wheeljack.

"Just take it before it melts."Wheeljack said.

"Thank you!"Ratchet said, taking the cube and proceeding to eat it.

All of this went unnoticed for awhile by Optimus, who was busy looking at Bumblebee in surprise and disbelief.

"Bumblebee, what are you doing?"Optimus asked.

Bumblebee tilted his helm to the side.

"Why is Ratchet's wrench in your mouth?"


	9. Chapter 9 Getting Ready

Chapter 9 Getting Ready

Ratchet was sitting on the sofa again. She was due practically any minute. Not only was she uncomfortable and on edge, Wheeljack and th eothers were getting on her last nerve. They watched her nonstop, as if they wouldn't be able to tell the moment she went into labour. If they weren't watching her, they were hovering around her. Ratchet was beyond ticked, and ready to leave the couch. She couldn't though, unless she got Optimus' permission. Lucky for her, he was one of the worst 'hoverers' next to Wheeljack.

"Optimus."Ratchet called out, careful to nat make her voice sound urgent in any way.

Her calm voice did nothing though as Optimus' heave footsteps were heard in a near run. "Yes, Ratchet?"

"I have to get up."Ratchet said.

"Is something bothering you?"Optimus asked, taking a step closer.

"No, but I have sat on this couch for months. I need to move."Ratchet said.

"And if I gave you permission, what do you intend to do?"Optimus questioned.

"I intend to scrub this base from top to bottom! It is absolutely disgusting."Ratchet said, folding her servos acrost her chest.

Optimus couldn't hide an amused smile and twinkle in his optics. Ratchet was nesting. One of the final stages of being sparked.

"I will give you permission, if you promice not to push yourself."Optimus said.

"Puh-lease."Ratchet scoffed."With the size I am, how am I going to be able to do much?"

Optimus nodded."You are free to go."

"Freedom!"Ratchet exclaimed as Optius turned to leave."Um, Optimus? One more thing."

"What would that be?"Optimus asked, turning back.

"Help me up?"Ratchet asked.

Optimus turned back and helped the swollen femme to her pedes.

"Thanks."she said as she walked to the main hangar.

Optimus simply shook his helm, wondering what she was going to do.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Ratchet was very busy. Wheeljack had gone back to the 'Jackhammer' to finish the cradels, so that was one less bot to hover around her. She had first gone into her med-bay and opened up a drawer. She pulled out a clean, shiney tool and inspected it.

"Disgusting."she huffed, tossing it into a sink.

She ended up dumping the entire drawer into the sink, foloowed by another drawer of tools. She scrubbed the tools until they were cleaner then before, and then scrubbed out the very drawers themselves.

"No reason to put clean tools back in dirty drawers."she mused to herself.

She then scrubbed off every tool that was too large for the sink with a cleaning rag. The medical berths shone, as well as every moniter she owned. The cupboards were cleaned next. Ratchet stood back for a second, inspecting her work.

"It's a start."she muttered.

She went to the cupboards and began to empty them of the medicines and newly cleaned tools. She then started to put them back in ,what she called, a 'proper order'. Once everything was organized by ailment, shape, size, color, weight, and alphabetical order, she looked about again.

"Still not good enough."Ratchet said.

She got a large scrub brush and a bucket of water and cleaning fluid. She somehow managed to get on her hands and knee caps and started to scrub the floor. She scrubbed as if her very life, and the lives of her sparklings, depended on it. The floor began to gleam as she slowly made her way across. She slowly, somehow, managed to pull herself up by bracing her frame on the medical berth.

"What are you doing?"a familiar voice asked.

"Cleaning, Wheeljack."Ratchet answered."This base is horrible."

Wheeljack snorked. "I see that you cleaned the entire med-bay."

Ratchet looked about the sparkling med-bay. She just shrugged."It'll have to do. There's more rooms to be done."

Wheeljack just shook his helm as he left Ratchet be. There was no point in intervening. She wasn't hurting anyone or anything.

OoOoOoOoOo

"Bulkhead! You're in my way, again!"Ratchet growled from her hands and knee caps.

"This is the tenth time you've made me move."Bulkhead grumbled back."I was in your way at the moniter, by the platform-"

"And your in my way now!"Ratchet said."Move your oversized aft to the other side of the room, and try to stay out from underfoot."

"My, underfoot?"Bulkhead asked."Your the one crawling around."

"Bulk, just let it go."Arcee said."She's just cleaning."

"Like a maniac."Bulkhead said."The base isn't even that dirty."

"Says you!"Ratchet growled, scrubbing the floor with her brush and cloth.

Bulkhead vented and walked to the other side of the room. A few moments later, and earth rattling thud shook the very foundation of the base.

"What the Pit was that?"Ratchet exclaimed, struggling to stand.

"Me, that's what."Bulkhead muttered.

"What happened?"Arcee asked, helping Ratchet to her pedes.

Bulkhead picked himself up as well."I slipped in a puddle of water."

"Oh."Ratchet said, knowing that it was her fault.

She waddled over to Bulkhead's side as he stood up completely. She placed her hands on his servo.

"It's my fault, I apologize."Ratchet said."Are you hurt?"

Bulkhead was rather surprised at this sudden change."Um, no. I'm fine."

He started to walk away, mutering something about never being able to understand femmes. Especially femmes that were sparked.

OoOoOoOoOo

"Wheeljack!"

"What?"said mech asked, rushing into Ratchet's berthroom.

"Will you help me out here?"Ratchet asked.

"With what?"Wheeljack asked.

"Moving the berth and desk."Ratchet said as if her original intentions were obvious before he had asked.

"Why?"

"Because it would work better if the berth was set up here, and the desk over here."Ratchet explained, waddling about the room, pointing out where the furnature was to be replaced.

"I can't."Wheeljack said.

"What?"Ratchet shouted, giving her bondmate no time to defend himself."What do you mean, you can't?"

"Ratchet, calm down. Their welded to the floor."Wheeljack said.

"Then un-weld them!"Ratchet said.

Wheeljack gave a small laugh as he wrapped his servos around her.

"Get off of me."Ratchet said, trying to push him off.

He held on tighter."You know you like it."

"No, I do not."Ratchet said."You being this close to me is what got us in this mess in the first place."

Wheeljack chuckled again. He was bout to say something, smart assed no doubt, when an alarm went off. Bulkhead appeared in the doorway.

"Sorry to break up your little party, but we need ya', Jackie."the green mech said."There's a 'COn sighting."

Wheljack sighed. He didn't want to be away from Ratchet, not when she was so close to her due date. Ratchet turned, understanding what he was thinking.

"Go. I'll be fine."she said.

"Are ya' sure?"Wheeljack asked.

"Of course."Ratchet said, finally succeeding in getting his servos off of her. The two walked into the main hanger, where the others were waiting."Just don't come back hurt. Any of you."

"Understood."Optimus said."We shall try to return uninjured. Autobots, transform, and roll out."

Ratchet started the ground bridge, and it was open by the time the others had transformed. They quickly rolled through it. Ratchet somehow waddled her large frame around in what could be called, a pace. Back and forth, back and forth, until her comm. link went off. It was Bulkhead.

:We could use a bridge, Ratch:he said.

:Is anyone injured?:she asked as she opened it.

There was no need for Bulkhead to answer, as they were already through. Ratchet vented at the sight of Optimus. He looked back at her, rather sheepishly. He had a hand on Wheeljack's shoulder for support, and walked with a slow limp. He was slowly leaking energon from his right pede.

"It is simply a torn wire."Optimus said."It can heal on it's own."

"Of course."Ratchet said sarcasticaly."And in the meantime, you could get a perminant limp!"

"That is not always the case, Ra-"

"Med-bay. Now."Ratchet said in a tone that dared the CO to contradict her.

Wheeljack understood the tone as well, as he went to the med-bay. Optimus required the use of his shoulder. As Optimus sat down on the berth, Wheeljack quickly left. He did not want to deal with a ticked off Ratchet. Ratchet had followed, all the while her mouth tightly shut. In other words, the calm before the storm.

"Ratchet, I-"

"If I were you, I would remain silent."Ratchet said.

Optimus closed his mouth again.

"Of all the slag headed, glitched up things to do, you had to go and get yourself shot in the foot!"Ratchet yelled as she began to stop the energon leak and fritzing wire.

"It was either my pede, or Bumblebee's chasis."Optimus said.

No sooner had he said that, his optics widened slightly. He should not have said that. Ratchet's face practically eraditaed with angry heat, her optics squinted in a glare that threarened to melt anything she looked at. She turned away to a drawer and opened it, rummaging around her tools.

"So, Bumblebee was could have been injured as well?"Ratchet asked, not really asking as much as making a statement. He voice was eerily calm, but she began to shout again."Well, I'll just have to have a talk with him!"

Optimus watched as a wrench, Rathcet's favorite tool, was pulled out of the drawer. This was not meant for Optimus' pede, but for Bumblebee's helm.

"He didn't see the Decepticon coming."Optimus said.

"Don't try to defend him."Ratchet growled."I'll talk with him all right! I'll-ah."

A soft gasp escaped Ratchet, and the wrnech clattered to the floor. Her optics shuttered for a moment, and she vented out.

"Ratchet?"Optimus asked, starting to rise.

"Stay down."Ratchet said.

"Ratchet, are you-"

"I'm fine, Optimus."Ratchet answered.

Her attitude was drastically changed. It had went from that of an angry beast, ready to kill; to an almost domicile and somewhat gentle state.

"Are you sure?"Optimus asked.

"Yes, yes."Ratchet answered, becoming a but flustered, but not much."I'll talk with Bumblebee, but not as rough as I was going to. You can leave, but stay off your pede for a bit."

Optimus gave a small nod before leaving, his limp nearly gone. Ratchet sat on the edge of the medical berth, making sure to keep her pedes on the floor as she would not be able to stand up if she didn't. She vented deeply a few times before standing up. All the energy she had had earlier was gone, and in it's place, was exhaustion. She got to her pedes and headed to her berthroom, closing the door behind her, but not locking it. She hadn't been locking it lately, just in case.

The others watched without a word as she quietly waddled towards her room. Optimus stood still a moment until he heard the berthroom door close.

"Guess I better get back to the 'Jackhammer'."Wheeljack said.

"Wheeljack, if you do not mind, I suggest that you spend the night at base."Optimus said.

"Why? Is something wrong?"Wheeljack asked.

Optimus shook his helm."Nothing is wrong, but I have a hunch that two new members of base will be with us very soon."

"Um, I kinda told Miko she could watch."Bulkhead said. "Ya' think I should go get her."

"If you wish."Optimus said.

Bumblebee and Arcee decided to pick up their human partners as well. The children had wanted to see the sparklings, one of the first in a long time. Wheeljack watched as they left, and then realized that he was alone in the room with Optimus. Optimus looked at him a moment, neither speaking.

"Guess I'm stayin' here."Wheeljack said with a shrug."Doubt Ratch will want me sleeping with her, especially if..."his voice trailed off.

"You are free to use the couch."Optimus said.

"Thanks."Wheeljack replied, fidgiting for a moment.

Optimus watched him a moment before speaking again."Something seems to be on your mind."

Wheeljack shrugged, twidling his digits. "Just worried about Doc."

"That is not all."Optimus said."You may speak."he said in a voice that didn't demand, but gently stated that Wheeljack could voice what was on his mind.

"Two."Wheeljack said."Bots I've heard of usually only sire one sparkling at a time, not two."

"Are you worried that you will not make a good sire for them?"

"I guess."Wheeljack finally admitted.

"You have no reason to fear. I have seen the way you have taken care of Ratchet these past few months. You will make an excellent sire." Optimus said.

"Gee, thanks."Wheeljack said in a way only he could."Hey, would ya' mind openeing the bridge for me?"

"Where is it that you need to be?"Optimus asked.

"My ship. The cradles and stuff is still there."Wheeljack answered.

Optimus nodded, and put the 'Jackhammer's' cooridantes into the ground bridge controls. The bridge whirred to life, in shades of white and blue. Wheeljack transformed and started to drive through.

"You can leave it open. This'll only take a minute."Wheeljack said.

The white and green sportscar went through the bridge. True to his word, he walked through a few minutes later. He was carrying two cradles made of painted metal. He set them to the side as Optimus closed the bridge, and the others drove up. Miko was the first one out, and held a small suitcase.

"Wow! Are those for the sparklings? They're huge!"Miko exclaimed.

"Yes, they are for the sparklings."Wheeljack answered.

"Is it time yet? Is that why you got us?"Raf asked.

Arcee shook her helm."No, we just didn't want to run out the door if she started to go. Wouldn't want to miss anything."

Raf nodded.

"Autobots, we should all get some rest."Optimus said."I see that the children have come equiped with sleeping tools."

"Sleeping bags."Miko said.

Everyone soon departed after their 'good-nights'. Wheeljack went and crashed on the couch as the children curled up into their sleeping bags.


End file.
